Twice Bitten
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Rewritten Summary:A dangerous dive into chaos. When a prophecy comes true, and Artemis is bitten not once. But twice his world is turned up side down. He canot return to the life he once knew...Mr.Fowl meets some one he didn't exspect to.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthours Notes:**

**Summary: Artemis Fowls Mother decides to take him onto a vacation to America. Little dose Artemis know that his life is going to take a dive. A dangerous dive into chaos. When a prophecy comes true, and Artemis is bitten not once. But twice and is taken in by slayers. His Father goes to search for him. And meets an unlikely friend of Artemis's**

**I decided to re write this story. It is not two different other then Artemis's is in America instead of in Ireland….were he got bitten and this one will make a lot more sense.**

**Twice Bitten**

**Re Written **

**By The Black Coyote**

**Chapter One:**

"**The Horrors of the Night."**

**TheBlackCoyote**

**Artemis Fowl had was 12 years old at the time, his eyes were cold and heartless yet they were confused. He was searching for answers…that lay hidden in his mind. How did he know that? Or even know that they were there…The answer he didn't know which made him even more determined to find them. To find what ever he was searching for… Yet something told him that it had something to do with a plant.**

"_**I have located him Zentos." Smiled the female figure her blue eyes twinkling a cold smile spreading across her face.**_

"_**Find him Celia. And bring him to me." Growled the man who stood at least seven feet talk he was hunched over a table. "Bring him to me dead or alive, I prefer alive." **_

"_**Very well. If it can be done it will be done." **_

"_**It better be…" He warned angrily. **_

**Un fortunately his plans to search his mind had to wait. Sense his Mother and Father decided to take him to America. He hated the crowded streets, the smells and more importantly the sun. His mother had also suggested that he leave his laptop at home. Which of course he hadn't but wasn't aloud to use anyway so it didn't really matter. **

"**Artemis…you know your Mother is right you should put that blasted thing away." His Father smiled at him annoyance flared in his eyes. The hotel they had 'decided' together to stay in was a Motel 8. If it wasn't the best then…well as his Father had put it, it wasn't the best. **

"**Very well Father…" Artemis replied equal annoyance flashed threw his own eyes. Artemis's Father laughed. Artemis did not see the joke and turned his attention to the windows. **

"**Why America Father…?" He mumbled softly as he looked out the window, "Why not some where less crowded…?" He mumbled softly his eyes flashing over towards his Father. I want to go to America Artemis doesn't know how lucky he is pouts**

"**I didn't know you – No. Father its fine. I'm just going for a walk." He replied as he turned and began to leave. The floors were white so were the walls. Only 51 occupants threw out the whole hotel. Five of them had a black pack ground…**

"**I'll accompany you." Smiled Mr. Fowl Artemis paused at the door way.**

"**Sorry Father not this time." Murmured Artemis softly.**

"**Okay. Artemis…"His voice sounded Sad and what was worse he didn't try to hide it. Father could be annoying at times like this. I didn't know why but I decided to take a walk by myself. Honestly I think that that was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life…**

**The streets were cold and strangely bare. The moon was full and shinned down upon me. But then again what did I expect at ten o clock at night. Silently I walked down the street the sound of glass smashing got my attention I paused raising my head to look at the moon. 'My mind tells me that my answer is there…'he thought as a loud sound got his attention. The sound of footsteps.. A large massive shadow- A dog stepped out of the shadows wagging his tail happily. He was young and was a young lab. A black lab. **

**I didn't know what possessed me to, "What are you doing here by yourself dog?" I mumbled softly holding out my hand. Fear appeared in the Dogs eyes as he turned and ran yelping in fear. I turned around. A massive Wolf like creature knocked me against the wall with a slam. I felt my rib cage cracking. My eyes widened in pain as I felt fangs pierce into my skin. **

**I gasped for air, the creature smiled, and said one thing, "Welcome Back Hunter." He smiled dropping me to the ground. I slid against the wall and hit the floor with a thud. Suddenly a female wearing long black robes began to walk towards us. Her eyes where crimson red, she whammed into the werewolf for that was what he had to be. I felt my vision falling. Her hair was blood red and whipped against my face cutting into my flesh.**

**The Werewolf skidded across the ground and laid still, she bent down towards me and bit into my neck. My body began to burn I could fell the familure electric sparks, sparkling against my pale flesh. Fear for the first time I felt it; she cut her flesh with a silver dagger and raised her blood above my mouth. Her blood burned my throat I couldn't take much more of this. My head began to pound my vision was blinded by pain… It was going to burst I could tell… Memories began to flash in my eyes, but they were not my own…my heart began to beat faster and faster.**

"_**ALERT VAMPIRESS AND WEREWOLF DETECTED! PRIMITER 255." It rang threw out the base. **_

"_**GO! Send out-**_

"_**I'll go." **_

"_**Are you sure sir?"**_

"_**Yes…very sure."**_

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He roared rushing towards the Vampiress fangs bared in anger as he slammed into her. The werewolf that is he bit her deep into her stomach slamming her against the wall. She raised her hand claws emerged from them and she pierced it into the back of the werewolf she shriek a scream that sounded like a banshee. I felt my head ache quicken. Tears appeared in my eyes… 'No…' I thought and then I lost consciousness.**

**He couldn't believe it, his own flesh and blood had been bitten…Arthur stood on the edge his eyes hardened. He had been bitten two…One hundred years ago. Raising his guns he shot at the Vampiress, her hair was blood red. She smiled a haunting smile before throwing the werewolf in the way. **

**He shattered into a thousand pieces they seemed to catch fire before they landed on the ground ashes of the beast shattered across time. The Bullet cut straight threw his flesh and continued on her path she turned and began to run towards Artemis her talons stretched the Bullet pierced into her back and cut clean threw her heart. She screamed, "FUCK YOU SLAYER!" She shrieked in rage as she fingered him before she fell to the ground dead. **

"**He's…been…bitten." Whispered the female at his right she had short black hair bright un human blue eyes. Her skin was pale like the moon and soft looking. He walked silently over towards him. **

"**No. He's been bitten twice." **

"**Then he's dead." **

**Arthours Notes:**

**I hope you like my story and review. I want at least three or five. **

**End of Arthours Notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthours Notes: **

Olynara Sedai Thank you for reviewing my story. I think I should wait another day for this but I decided to write it just for you. Even if you're the only one reviewing, thank you for your comment I shall look over the first chapter and correct any mistakes that I can find. XX Thank you for your review. I'm glade that you like it.

**End of Arthours Notes. **

**Chapter Two:**

**"Memories Forgotten, like the songs of the old"**

**TheBlackCoyote**

**"Always Howls"**

**Artemis Fowl the first was worried about his son. After all he had left the apartment alone. Which Artemis the second had never gone any where alone in his life! Well actually we know the truth about that but...unfortunately Artemis the first didn't know that, and neither dose his son for that matter. So he had followed waiting at least fifteen minuets. **

Flash Back

**"Calm down Timmy there's no need to be so nervous, he's only going for a walk I think its good for him to have some alone time." She nodded her head, " Also to clear his head and..." She glanced at the door looking rather nervous her self. **

**Artemis Senior snorted, " Well...It seems that your perfectly fine so I think that I am going to go after him." He replied as he got up and grabbed his coat pulling it around his shoulders it was bright brown with the symbol of gold on it. There was nothing wrong with that... **

**But what he didn't know at the time, there was something wrong...He had arrived just in time to see his son, his bleeding son, thrown into a black van. "WAIT STOP!" He yelled rushing after the van his eyes narrowing in anger as he ran after it. "STOP!" He yelled it echoed threw out the cold streets which seemed even colder then before. Then he collided into some one, some one invisible. The some one that he had tripped into was none other then Miss. Holly Short. **

** Butler came rushing over towards the sight a look of horror on his face. How could he allow this to happen he ran to Mr. Fowls side, " Come out!" He ordered pointing into the direction where his next victim lay. Her helmet had slid off her face and had hit the ground with a smash sparks scattered across the ground. **

**"Butler its me Holly, not that you'll remember me...I'm a friend of Artemis's!" She murmured putting her hands in the air, "Besides if you want to find him don't you think that it would be better to cooperate with me?" **

**"I have never met a girl with hazel eyes or, with pointed ears like yours before, " He growled his eyes narrowing, Mr. Fowl stood up and grabbed the end of Butlers gun and forced it down. Silently he walked over towards Holly and offered her a hand, "If you help me find my Son, I don't care if you are his friend or his enemy, just help me find my son." He begged his eyes soft yet determination flaring in his eyes. **

**"Don't worry we'll find him all right." She whispered "after all me Butler and Artemis helped save you from the mafia." She replied taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet. Her eyes were determined and sad; she wouldn't let a friend die. A startled expression flashed across Butlers eyes, "I remember...something...actually..." **

**"What?" She questioned her eyes were sad. **

**"Dwarphs." **

**"Oh. Yeah him...- We don't have time for this." Interrupted Mr. Fowl. Holly nodded her head and picked up her helmet, "It seems we won't be getting any back up soon." **

**_There were faces...whispers...I didn't recognize I began to squirm in my nightmare in raveled in it. The creature's fur was black as moon light his eyes glowing a crimson blood red, he bared his fangs in angered and howled in rage. _ **

**_"Betrayers of blood taste my vengeance upon you!" He howled in anger it rattled threw out Artemis's mind, "I shall awaken my true powers and return!" He hissed as he fell to his knees blood dripping down his chest. _ **

**Arthours Notes: **

ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW!

**End. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthours Notes: **

**Lol as long as I'm getting better I'll be happy. Sorry for how short this chapter is, but anyways I hope you like it just the same. Well I think its short...XX **

**End of Arthours Notes: **

**Chapter Three: **

**"Expect the un expect mortals!" **

"I can't believe it that he's still alive..." Whispered the women at his shoulder his apprentice.

"Hm...that is very unusual if he is to survive he will be the first, and most likely his mind will be lost to the darkness."

"I'm not so sure Arthur I looked up his file, this kid is a genius, you should be proud that he's your blood." Replied a boy who looked about 18 years old. Yet his eyes told you of a different age, his hair was short. He wore a white lab coat, his skin was pale and his left eye was bright blue while his right was green.

"I don't feel proud..." He snapped coldly, "Pride is a sin." He added icily as he turned away from him and began to walk away.

"You know how touchy he is Sky, besides Katrina said he won't last the night."

"She's been wrong before." snapped Sky as he turned and began to type of the super computer in front of him. The walls where grey old fashion troches let the hallway there flames blue they flickered there life seemed to be un ending. Artemis Fowl the second wasn't so lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis Fowl the first couldn't believe this was happening Holly took out a small blue cube and threw it into the air. A blast of smoke covered the crowded street. When it cleared a car was humming gently. It looked like it was made out of a white liquid like substance.

"So this is going to help us find Artemis?" Demanded Artemis the first Holly nodded her head, "I only arrived in time to see him taken then you bumped into me, I could use some back up actually. Besides Foaly will be worried about me."

"Who's that?" Demanded Butler.

"An old friend." She replied as she opened the door.

"Extraordinary it's just like m-magic?" Fished Holly as she looked up at Butler a smile spreading accross her face, her eyes looked worried. He noticed the pointed ears.

"You're an elf."

"That's right." She replied, "And you're an old friend." She added, "And where going to save Artemis." She smiled softly walking into the car. Butler and Artemis followed her knowing that they had no choice but to trust this stranger.

"**Arthur scowled as he walked silently down the camber there were doors all along the corridor, the castle was a natural maze, with twists and turns. Un forgiving if those found there way to gremlins corner they were devoured without reasons. Many had been lost to the labyrinth. He walked silently into his room. **

**' He shouldn't be forced...into this he's to young.' pondered Arthur he had just sat down, staring into the camera, Artemis was in a white room, with Healers around him all trying there very best to re claim his life. He squirmed sweat dripping down his face. 'Even if he dose survive he'll soon wish that he was dead then alive.' Arthur got up and opened the door. **

**_Fear pulsed in the creature's eyes as he slowly made his way down the chamber. ' This isn't good...this isn't good.' he thought his ears were bat like but green, his head was like a dragon, his claws were curved down ward and were white, his tail was like a dragon just without the spikes. His under belly was white and furry, perfect for ripping out. _ **

**_"Mast- She failed didn't she?" _ **

**_"Ye- _ **

**_"...Send out Sera."_ **

**_"But Ma- KNOW!" His voice was dark and cruel the door slammed on the un expected creature throwing him hard against the wall a cracking sound rattled threw out the dark hallways. He forced himself to stand and began to run on all fours his heart pounding as the flames went out._ **

**_He rushed to the door and accidentally fell into the door his hands thumbed with key his eyes were wide with fear. A loud shrieking scream sent him backing out of the door before he gulped walking inside of it. His heart pounded faster and faster. _ **

**Arthours Notes: **

**Anyways read and review! **

**End. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthours notes:** Wow this is probably the best chapter so far. I like what's happening here. I know the last one didn't have much of the plot in it. But...this dose. Pst. How's the new summary? Or should I do a summary for each chapter I update?

**End.**

**Chapter Four:**

**_"The Cry in the abyss."_**

**_TheBlackCoyote:_**

**_"Always Howls"_**

I opened my eyes my head was pounding I couldn't move my body everything was a blur I heard voices unfamiliar voices. 'Who are they...'I thought as I waited for my vision to return to me? Slowly it did I blinked a couple of times for good measure. My throat was terribly dry. I was thirty...'Blood. What? Why would I wasn't Blood...' I thought then it came to me fast, I had been bitten by a vampire, and a werewolf.

Know I was one of them. One of the hunters in the night. My dream...it could be a relic of the past, or of the future...what did it mean? Or was it just a dream. My hand twitched as I longed to say the word blood but I didn't. "Water." I croaked my strength began to fade.

"Here let me help you." She had short black hair bright blue eyes...like the Vampiress...She helped me up my hair hang in front of my face as she helped me against the bed. So that I could sit up right. She helped me drink the water. My eyes burned...I knew they were blood short. "This is...- Blood I'm afraid it's not like they say in the legends we don't have to drink human blood...unless we whish to take the lives of those mortals away. They are given not by force here." She replied softly I didn't respond as my instincts took over.

I drank the whole thing like I had been starving...starving and longing for the taste. My hunger wasn't satisfied thought I was hungry, thirty starving for blood. 'No. This can't be happening...but apart of my mind told me other wise. That this could have happened.'

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly I slowly raised my head to face her, I didn't know why but tears filled my eyes. How childish of me...really to cry when I had been given power. But...still my tears fell I did not sob thought. I knew my life would change I would no longer be able to live by my parents side.

"No." I replied softly, "I'm not okay." I replied slowly as she handed me another drink this time I was able to finish it by my self soon my strength would return.

"We hunt the ones that murder and kill the innocent..."

"I want to join you." I replied I was surprised by my own stiffness.

"I thought you might." She smiled as she helped me to lay down putting the glass on the table. "You should be asleep for along time, when you wake up I'll be here." I nodded my head.

"What is your name?"

"Vanidessa."

"Oh...my names Artemis..."He whispered as he was enraveled to the darkness of his mind.

**_The lights flickered and flash on and off, then all the lights went out with a spark. His paw reached towards the ground sludge dripped onto the ground its claws were long and silver. Its head was massive and cruel shaped it looked like a dragon, her eyes a crimson red glowing she raised her head and let out a howl. Large massive horns curving in ward. Spikes burst out of her back sending sludge onto the ground which began to burn the ground. _**

**_"The Hunt is on."_**

**_"They won't escape."_**

_Holly drove the van her eyes looking into the mirror once and a while to look back at Artemis's Father, "You do know Artemis saved you and his Mother..."She whispered softly her eyes on the road. A digital map was flying besides her; the music rattled threw out the car it was a soft humming tone. _

_Artemis Fowl the first was typing like mad on the computer his eyes trailing across the screen, he paused to look up at her, "He did?"_

_"Yeah...with me and _ _Butlers__ help." She whispered softly, "But in the end his memories had to be erased..." She murmured almost sadly._

_"You miss him don't you?"_

_"You could say that, after all we where almost friends." She replied softly her eyes going back to the road, "I'll tell you all that I know, May 'be you'll remember _ _Butler__."_

_"May' be." Muttered _ _Butler__ softly._

_"I doubt it thought, you see the mind is a complex system you have to have evidence, to prove that, you see even if the subconscious believes that the truth it's true, but if you have evidence that the mind can't make something up to justified it, will then the memories will not come back."_

_"You are exactly like Artemis." She smiled softly. _

_"Thank You."_

_"Your welco- Suddenly something slammed onto the top of the roof. The car began to swerve, Holly grabbed the wheel with both hands, "It seems some one wants to stop us from reaching are destination."_

**_Arthours Notes:_**

_Read and Review For me._

**_End._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthours Notes:** YEAH! I'm glade that you think the summary is better! Cause I do to. Anyways I hope more people review. If not then I'll just update anyways. XX and I looked at the hit things, Yeah fifteen people are reading it! Yeah!

**End of Arthours Notes.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Trouble.**

**"When in trouble call back up, and when you have none hope that you're not going to hell"**

**"TheBlackCoyote" **

**"Always Howls"**

**Artemis Fowl the first had grabbed onto his chair as he attempted to keep himself in place as Holly had turned swiftly to the right and had some how managed to keep them onto the road.**

**"** **Butler****." Artemis the first growled as he perpared for the worst. Yet how could it get any worse? He was wrong in fact it could get a lot worse and it was about to.**

**"Already on it sir." Growled ** **Butler**** as he opened the window, which was a bad mistake. Which might cost him his life and everyone else's. A horrid smelling sound crepted into the van like smog the gasses are clearly toxic maybe even deadly.**

**"Close the window that's toxic gas..."Snapped Artemis the first, as Holly spun the wheel took a shrieking left turn taking a left turn, as the GPS suggested." Don't worry I'm the best shuttle pilot underground." growled Holly, as she turned the wheel. The determination in her eyes could have lit a fire a hundred feet away.**

**Before Butler could do anything something slammed into the right side of the bus, knocking Butler against the left side of the wall, he slid across the ground blood dripping down from his skull as he slumped against the wall and fell into unconsciousness, gas leaked threw the window.**

**"This isn't good- But before Holly or Artemis Fowl the first could do anything his eyes had began to blur as he began to stumble back words, grabbing his head in pain before he could hit the ground a pair of yellow eyes met his own eyes, they where sad eyes, confused eyes, she opened her mouth gas entered his nervous system shutting him down. He supposed Holly would follow.**

Mean While Under Ground Haven

Know when Holly had lost contact with Foaly and her helmet had gone to the frits. Well, there was only one thing that ran threw the centaurs mind. And that was to get Holly back up as soon as possible.

"COMMANDER ROOT I HAVE LOST CONNTACT WITH HOLLY IM SENDING Team 666, and- What do you mean you lost contact with Holly?" growled Commander Root.

"Well not exactly she has a tracer on her, just in case she happened to get adducted again. The council had made sure that I put ex- FOALY THIS IS NOT TIME FOR THREATRICS!" Yelled commander Root into the mike.

"No need to Yell Commander, after all your bl- Be quite Centaur!" snapped Commander Root, "I'm going myself, but Send Team 666- Wait that might not be such a good idea after all- Send them I believe that- Yeah, yeah he'll get use to it, and Lill will stop looking at her nails?"

"Send them in know!" Growled Commander Root.

"Very Well. Commander."

**"How is he?" demanded Arthur as he looked up from the screen his eyes flashing over to Vanidessa who had walked silently in to the room. It sometimes made him nervous how she could walk into a room without making a sound. **

**"Fine. He has joined us."**

**"He has, has he?" Demanded Arthur coldly as his eyes flashed to her face. Nothing told of lies. **

**"He might be able to help us." She replied.**

**"Silence! There has never been a half blood before." he growled, " Maybe half vampire half human , but they become vampire when bitten by another of there own kind during the moon."**

**"But- He is an abstract of NATURE!"**

**"He is not a Monster! ARTHUR HE IS YOUR BLOOD DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Not everyone who is bitten is out to kill you! You know!" She shouted angrily annoyance flashing in her eyes.**

**"SILENCE-Do not silence me!" She growled coldly, "Just because you are not fully a vampire- SILENCE!" He growled coldly, his eyes hardening like ice." GET OUT!" He hissed pointing to the door as he turned away from her.**

**"Fine. But you cannot keep running away Arthur. It's been a hundred years after all..."She opened the door. **

**Arthours Notes:**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**End.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthours Notes: **I hope you continue to review! Maybe I should make a summary for each chapter instead? Do you think that would be a better idea? Sorry about that, but Im in art and been thinking about it to much lately lol. Sorry blushes. I'll fix it soon!XX

**End Of Arthours Notes**

**Chapter Six**

**"Nightmare"**

The thunder crashed, rattling threw out Artemis's mind as he began to struggle his heart pounding in his rib cage, as he thrashed in his bed, sweat dripped down his fore head. A pair of crimsion red eyes, followed by long pointed fangs, and asid he could almost smell it. Artemis woke panting slightly sweat dripped down from his fore head and onto the ground, he raised his hands.

' Why do they feel so forign? What is going to happen to me?' he thought silently as he turned his hand arround in front of him. The bite on his neck began to burr, he instinktivly he had been doing that a lot lately which he had been finding more annoying he would have to have better controll over these instinkts.

Artemis put his feet to the side of the bed so that they hovered before the ground, he remebered the pain. The glasses covered his know sensitive eyes, Vanidessa had told him this even thought there was no need to. Silently he aloud his feet to touch the ground it was cold a shiver rattled down his spine his legs felt week. He hated this feeling how he thrived to be stronger, Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, the emge of the werewolf appeared in his mind with those crimsion firey eyes. It made him wonder what would he turn into?

It had been two days...sense.

Would he turn into a monster? Would he be able to controll himself? If not what would these slayers do to him? What would he do to them? Artemis scowled, he didn't have time for what would, he had to find out how to cure this curse and fast. What if there was a limit to it? And even if there was a cure would there be a way to aten the materils nesesary?

**Lili sighed the only use that she served for the LEP was being pretty. That was the only reason why they had past her, sure she could ami but she was nothing compared to her idil Holly Short. Not that anyone knew that. She sighed softly she just had to look pretty and do her hair and make up. Realy...and then they had set her up with this clown Grub. Could it get any worse. Well obviously it could. **

**She had been taking her rounds when she had recived a call. Why would anyone call her. She answered it flipping the cell phone open, " Yes?" She murmered in her happy sing song voice which she found even more tiring.**

**"Hey Lil whats up? We need your Help We have lost contact with Holly. You and Grub need to Follow these coardince." A digital map materilized before her finaly she would be able to do something usefull for the people. She wouldn't alow her self to fail her herro. But with the odds against her well then maybe she would fail but she wouldn't fail without a fight!.**

**"GRUB GET SUITED WHERE GOING OUT!" Growled Lill as she pulled on the black jump suit, sorry but she just didn't like the tacy green ones. After all she had to have some sort of style. **

**"What but Mommy said that I couldn't date tell I was 1400 years old- Im not asking you out on a date you idiot!" Howled Lili as she ripped open the door, " Where going on a mission!"**

**"Oh but why us? They must be pretty despret- Thats not the attitue I want solider get suited up!" She growled throwing hte suit in Grubs face. **

**" This is going to be a nightmare!"Moaned Chix as he covered his face with his hands,' After all we are the embaressment to the LEP...WAIT A MINUET HOLLYS IN DANGER!'**

**"What do you mean Hollys in danger?"Demanded Chix. " She practicly saved my life!" He snapped as he lepted to his feet, " Come on lets go!" **

**"Thats the attitude I like to here!"Smiled Lili.**

**Arthours Notes: **

**Thanks for The Reviews**

**End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthours Notes: **

**I'm glade you review at least... **

**End. **

**Chapter Seven: **

**Leaving...the life he knew **

**Alert. **

**"TheBlackCoyote" **

**_'Where am I?' these thoughts rang threw out my head my vision was blurry as I staggered to my feet. "Where am I?" He mumbled softly he realized that he was lying on the ground he waited for his vision to return to him he was in a bared cage. The ground was black the room was lit by torches. ._ **

**_"Where are we?" I was glad that I wasn't alone and turned my head to look at Caption Short as she looked up at me with her Hazel eyes._ **

**_"I don't know." I replied softly as I got to my feet and put my hands onto the cage bares, suddenly electricity shot out of the cage and traveled up my arm and threw out my nervous system, I yelped in pain as I shot my hand back and stumbled towards the ground Holly ran to my side as I hit the ground._ **

**_"Don't worry I'm no warlock but I'm pretty good with healing...wait...I've seen this face before."I've seen you before..."I whispered softly confusion in my eyes, _ **

**_"In the artic, I thought you where some what conscious when I healed you." she whispered as she whispered the words heal, she clearly didn't want to waste words. The throbbing pain began to fade slowly away she removed her hand from my arm._ **

**_"I wonder where _** **_Butler_****_ is..."She murmured softly._ **

**_"I wonder where _** **_Butler_****_ is." Mocked a voice it was male and came from the door a creature with green bat like ears, swept it, spikes coming down from his back he had long bat like wings, molted curved hands and had an argent look about him. _ **

**_"It isn't wise to mock me," Replied Mr. Fowly glaring at the creature, the creature seemed to find that fact amusing._ **

**_"It isn't wise to mock me," He replied in the same tone Artemis Fowl the first had replied in. _ **

**_"You're a Gremer."Hissed Holly, "what do you want with me? How long have we been here?"_ **

**_"Not with you, With Artemis Fowl." he replied," I don't speak in poison tong. Two days." He hissed as he turned and left closing the door silently behind him._ **

**Artemis began to walk silently down the halls ignoring his own weakness, in fact he seemed to get strong with each movement he made. He heard foot steps and paused turning his head in the direction they where coming from. **

**"So you're Artemis Fowl." Replied a cold voice of a man who looked about to be in his twenties but knowing about vampires who knew how old he really was. He looked familure he had black raven hair streaked with silver, he had cold semi light blue eyes, his skin was slightly pain, his ears had a small pointed look to it. He had a clean shave. **

**"You're Arthur Wolf." Artemis replied he stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "How did I..."Artemis went silent for a moment. The memories he had forgotten wanted to break lose, but yet they remained within. **

**"Hm...It seems your powers are endless, Artemis." Replied Arthur not taking a step near him, "We should find the true potinal of these powers..." Suddenly a ringing sound of Artemis's mobile phone, Artemis reached into his pocket he didn't answer it, right away. ** **Butler****? Was the only one who knew this number? He let the phone ring for several minuets, when the ringing stopped he crushed the phone in his hands. Which where know long and pointed, claws curving in ward, like a birds, he dropped the remains of the cellophone into the nearest garbage bin. His blood was a silvery liquid. His eyes where covered by his hair. **

**"That part of my life is gone..."He whispered softly as he continued to walk, "I have been hunted, and know I must hunt the ones that have hunted me." He whispered softly a yellowish glow echoing in his glasses. **

**Arthur wolf had a rather stunned expression on his face as he stared at the boy who was know walking silently down the stone steps,_ ' You have no idea what it is like to be hunted '_ the wind silently moved his raven hair tangling it into a mess. Strangely Artemis didn't seem to notice. A shiver rattled down Arthur wolf's spine as he watched the boy pause at the foot of the stairs. **

**"Alert! ALERT ! ENCOMING HACKER! ENCOMING HACKER!" The voice was that of Skler he sounded panic stricken, " Everyone report to the main computer room know!" He repeated the message twice. **

**'Soon I will visit my guests...'he thought smugly a cold gleam appeared in his eyes as he stood up his eyes glowing a crimsion red. ' The chosen has allready awakened...' he thought as he emerged from the room closing the door silently behind him, the torches flames wen't out as he slammed the door. **

**Arthours Notes: **

**The next one will be longer. **

**End of Arthours Notes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthours Notes: **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**(( Ps it was Artemis with the silver blood…)) **

**End. **

**Chapter Eight: **

**Missing.**

**Lili sighed they had traced the tracker to an abandoned LEP vehicle...wait abandoned no sabotage. She frowned, ' No! This cannot be happening.' she thought as she opened up the car and began to look. 'Holly' she thought. **

**"Where here. But Holly's not...Artemis is near by actually it seems like she was trying to rescue him." She replied into the mike. **

**"Sounds a lot like Holly..."Foaly's voice was filled with concern... **

**"Where here?" whimpered the voice of Grub. They stood in front of a giant castle, the walls where stone and massive and reached high into the moon less night. Large stone gargoyles hovered above them there eyes flaring a crimsion red.**

**"Yes I know that Grub." Snapped Lili coldly as she turned her head to look at Grub. His knees where together he was trembling all over. **

**"Soldier think about what means the most to you, and step forward, wouldn't you like to protect it?" She questioned. 'Like I failed to protect him...' she thought. 'No time for grieving just get going.' she took a step forward. **

**"Besides its not good to do that in front of the ladies." Chix's smiled as he looked at Lili who rolled her eyes in response. **

**"Honestly Chix's this is not the time..." **

**"All right, besides I'm saving myself for Holly. After all I'm the perfect Hero." he replied with a grin. **

**Lili sighed in response and rolled her eyes. 'Honestly.' **

"This isn't good the ones above the surface are Grub, Lili and Chix..." Moaned Trouble, " I can't believe you send them in."

"I have faith in them." Replied Commander Root, shocking Trouble for a moment? He looked worried thought. Worried was not a word that often described Commander Root, "We should hurry..."

"Yes but how can we get up to the surface when there's not another flare for another, three days?"

"Then well wait here tell one comes." Growled Commander Root, "And then they'll wish they've never put a finger on Holly, or the mud whelp ever again." Snapped Commander Root coldly.

"This is foolish all this over one little Girly." Snickered Commander Sool who stood at his side.

Commander Root gritted his teeth, "That little girly saved haven."

"So if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have needed saving at all." Hissed Commander Sool coldly, ' Besides she probably planed the whole thing with the mudwelp.' he thought. **_"Besides putting the most embarrassing officers in an important job such as this isn't a good idea."_ **

Know Trouble Kelp was fine when he made fun of his little brother. But when anyone else did. He got mad; he glared at Commander Sool and bit his tong. He did not like him at all; he was glade to have Commander Root with him on this mission his eyes flared dangerously as he glared coldly at him. **_'Please be all right Grub.' he thought._ **

Commander Root scowled at him. 'I don't like this...I don't like this at all 'he thought as he looked up at the surface. 'You better be okay Holly...'he thought. It seemed like there was something missing, he missed Holly. And he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Not that he would tell her that thought. But he had a feeling she knew.

**Arthours Notes: **

**YEAH FOR COMMANDER ROOT! WOOT WOOT **

**End. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthours Notes: **

**Thanks for the review. No I have not forgotten about Butler. **

**End. **

**Chapter Nine: **

**Vanidessia stood on the edge her hair was blowing in the wind entangling in a mess her black trench coat blew silently in the wind as she looked up at the sky, there was no full moon to night. The stars seemed to spread across the sky like a painting. A blood stained painting she shivered as she grabbed her elbows, closing her eyes tightly. She opened them anger flaring in her eyes before she continued her grounds with a leap and landed besides the stone gargoyle. **

**Then she had received the call that something was happening in the main computer room. A hacker? How could some one hack into there system? It was based off of Artemis's Ccube system after all, but clearly not as good as it use to be. **

**"What's going on?" She demanded, Artemis was staring at the screen he walked silently towards it, "Father..."He whispered softly staring into the face of the unconscious man. **

**Vandessia turned her head to look at Artemis, the way he stared at the screen the word that came nixed made her put a hand onto Artemis's shoulder, " Well get him back..." **

**"What do you want?" Demanded Arthur wolf as he looked up at the screen, ' Don't promise him things you cannot keep Vandessia how many times do I have to tell you.' he thought coldly annoyance flashing across his face. **

**Artemis's eyes flashed to Arthur wolf. **

**"Artemis Fowl send him to us and we'll let them all go. The elf to and the other Human." **

**"Holly?" A memory flashed in his eyes, "Short?" He questioned confusion flashed in his eyes. **

**"That's right remember Artemis, soon your memories will be returned to you." Smirked the face on the screen it was covered by black hair, crimson red eyes staring back into Artemis's own. He seemed to find Artemis's confusion amusing. **

**"What is he talking about?" Demanded Arthur coldly as he grabbed Artemis roughly by the shoulder. Artemis pulled away. **

**"I think some one took my memories away...my real memories...there returning to me know...bits and pieces, I can't put them together yet but..."Artemis Frowned softly as he turned to look at the screen before it went blank. "You can't track him no one can..."He whispered softly. "But...I think I can find Father." he whispered softly his eyes flashing dangerously. 'I won't let him hurt Father.' he thought as he turned and raised his head to look Arthur wolf in the eyes. **

**Determination flaring threw them. **

**Vanessa sighed, ' Just when things where starting to look good.' she thought as she looked up at Arthur annoyance flashing in his eyes. 'Why dose he have to be so rough?' she thought coldly as she walked over towards Artemis's side. **

**"Don't worry Artemis's will have are best team on it." She murmured softly, "In fact we already have Kanine searching for your Father, your tracker helped a lot." **

**Artemis looked up from the laptop on his lap his eyes where cold and filled with determination. "I will save my Father..." he whispered softly, "I don't know why they want me...but...have you ever had any dreams after being bitten?" Questioned Artemis softly. **

**"No. Why?" she questioned softly she felt connected with the boy. Her eyes saddened for a moment. **

**"Well...you see I've been having these dreams...but I guess we shouldn't talk about that right kno- Actually that would be a good idea." Snapped Arthur as he pulled back the mirror so that he could see Artemis's face. **

**"Why?" Questioned Artemis, ' I feel that I can trust Vanidessia, but I'm not so sure about him...' thought Artemis as he looked up at Arthur for a moment. **

**"Some times dreams come true...if you catch my drift." **

**"I see..."Murmured Artemis softly as he flinched for a moment, ' Why dose he have to keep on reminding me of what I have become?' Artemis closed the lid on his laptop. "It's the same dream every time..." **

**The lycan had black pitch black fur, his upper torso was covered in silver metallic like armor, his eyes pitch black he raised his head and let out a piercing roar, **

**"When the moon is full, the hunter shall become the hunter, together darkness and shadow will clash over and over again, fangs and blood will be spelt, many will give up to the darkness, thousands will die, unless shadow over comes darkness, man and human will unite with the one that is the hunter." **

**The Moon flashed blood red, clouds covered it, and lycans burst out of the ground shrieks of vampire bats shattered threw the air as they flew towards him. **

**"Each time a piece is added..." whispered Artemis quietly. ' Why must I tell them everything?' he thought a frown spreading across his face. 'Besides it's just a dream' his unconscious told him that it was something else. **

**"I've heard of that, it was the prophecy...and if my calculations are correct...It is happening already. Artemis you are the hunter and you must defeat darkness? But what dose that mean?" Demanded Vanidessia as she grabbed Artemis by the hand. **

**Artemis flinched he wasn't use to some one being so...so kind to him. "I don't know..."Artemis hated this, what he hated even more was that he didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know where his father was, he didn't know what his strength was, or what powers he even posed...at all...And well it scared him. Fear was growing he could see it, even if he pretended that he felt none. **

**"I'm afraid..."He whispered, he didn't seem to believe that himself. **

**"It's okay to be afraid Artemis, but when the time comes I know that you'll do the right thing..."Smiled Vanidessia as she turned her head to look at the boy. Who was clearly nervous? **

**"As if like that's true I believe in fact," this seems to catch Artemis off guard. **

**"You're right...it was just a dream..."Whispered Artemis as he turned to look at Arthur. Who had put the mirror back where it had been? **

**"Arthur how do you know that?" **

**"And how do you know that it isn't just a dream?" Hissed Arthur coldly. **

**"I don't but how else could he have known about the proof- He could be working with them." Growled Arthur, "How else could he have known? We don't know anything about this Child." He hissed icily. **

**"I think that you are the child," Interrupted Artemis coldly making Arthur wolf turn to look at the boy. **

**"What?" He hissed. **

**"You fear me because you do not know the limit of my power, I don't know the limit of my powers either, don't you think that it would be better to look up and see if you can find anything before attacking you allies?" Demanded Artemis his eyes hardening. **

**Arthur went silent. **

**"It seems that there is a few unwanted guests are they friends of yours Artemis?" Questioned Skyler threw the mike that was attached on the car a three Dee image of Grub, and two other sprits he didn't know materialized on the screen. **

**Artemis stared at the screen for a moment, he remembered something he remembered Butler, he was holding the small one up by the collar. Artemis flinched. **

**"Not quite but something tells me there allies all the same..."He mumbled bitterly. **

**"Well then we better go and welcome them." Arthur began to drive he had not spoken sense. **

**TheBlackCoyotes Notes: **

**Arthur wolf isn't very nice know is he? Butler will be in the next Chapter. **

**End. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Arthours Notes: **

**Yeah and update for Halloween **

**End. **

**Chapter Ten:**

**Suddenly something slammed onto of the car. Artemis raised his head just in time to se the roof being ripped off by a vampire like creature. But she was not like Vanadessia her skin was pale grayish color her eyes where a cold heartless blue her lips where red and luscious and her arms had bat wings upon them.**

**"Come with me chosen one." She had spikes growing down her back her tail was like a demons and flickered constantly.**

**"Why would I come with you? And I cannot be chosen about anything that I have not agreed upon myself." Snapped Artemis coldly annoyance flashing threw his eyes.**

**"When Master calls you will answer." She hissed violently as she grabbed Artemis roughly by the rist.**

**Artemis's claws automatically lashed out, his blood dripping down it was silver, He didn't seem to notice, "I think you should let go of me- But before he could do anything he closed his eyes. ' Dam it...there's no way to- Yes...there is-wait did he just think the word dam? What kind of…oh not the time for that know… Suddenly he pulled down the Vampires and jumped into the air Tranquilizer darts from all angles flew and went right threw the glass as if it wasn't there and pierced the vampires, she let go Artemis did a back flip and landed outside of the car.**

**He was standing on his hands. 'Maybe being half and half isn't so bad.' he thought as he landed on his feet and withdrew two black hand guns. ' There here...'he thought as Vanadessia leaped gracefully out of the car door Followed by Arthur who had also with drew the black hand guns at the same time.**

**Artemis stared at him for a moment. ' Me and him sure have a lot in common...even if he won't admit to it.' he thought a frown spreading across his face as he turned his head just in time to see three more vampires had stalked out of the shadows, they where all female and wore silver gowns, daggers and tranquilizer guns in there claws. **

**"Come with us chosen."**

**"No." Artemis replied calmly his eyes studding them. "Why should I?"**

**"Because we have your Father and your best friend and we won't hesitate to kill them if necessary or at least one of them to convince you to come."**

**Artemis scowled but knew they where right and lowered his guns. " Very well..." He replied softly.**

**The Vampiress smiled as they lunged at Artemis grabbing him by the shoulders, his blood dripped down onto the ground. Artemis flinched inwardly knowing all to well that this was probably the first of all the pain to begin. **

**"No wait Artemis!" Yelled Vanadessa all to late.**

**"This is my battle...Not yours." Was all that Artemis's said before the vampiress toxins entered his veins knocking him unconscious imminently. It was to late to save him if they did they might injure him. **

**Arthur withdrew his gun and aimed. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Vanadessa as she slapped the gun from his hand. It fell to the ground the shot just barely missing Vanadessa. **

**Lilli froze, ' what's this…'she thought her communicator was disrupted. **

**"We come in peace, are you a friend of Artemis's?" **

**"Well not really but well sort of I don't know him personally but my…uh boss is?" Grub replied with a whimper. " I think anyways- Grub enough!" snapped Lilli as she whacked him upside the head. ' Know I'm starting to see why where the most embarrassing officers on the force.' **

**"Anyways yes we are friends of Artemis." **

**"Well- SHIT! We need your back up ! Artemis was going to stop by but they where attacked by Vampires! We need your help!" **

**"Um we could use are own back up plan." She replied as she stared in horror at the massive Lycan who stood above them fangs barred acid dripping down his fangs, he wasn't a werewolf but a Lycan. **

**Arthours Notes: **

**Hehee and least some one else is reviewing know. Lol. **

**End. **


	11. Chapter 11

**End. **

**Arthours Notes: **

**Thanks for the reviews! yes two more reviewers! If only I had a beta...which I don't... **

**End. **

**Butler opened his eyes his head hurt and he had a rather disgusting taste on his tong. He forced himself to stand and began to look around the room, rule number one if you find your self in un familure territory a minuet of observation might save your life. But it looked like nothing would help much he was in a cage. **

**"You look hungry..." Murmured a lizard Goblin like creature who was sitting in front of him looking rather nervous.' Wait a minuet how do I know what a goblin looks like?' he thought to himself. **

**"here..."The creature slid a small piece of meat in front of Butler threw the bars...Butler did not touch it and continued to study the creature. He looked nervous and rather ashamed. **

**"How do I know that it isn't poisoned?" Demanded Butler coldly. **

**"If I wanted to kill you I could have done so in your sleep...I'm suppose to take care of you actually..."He replied softly as he paused in front of the cage door his eyes flickering, "You look big for a mud man." **

**"Thanks I guess..."Growled Butler, ' Appear threatening and angry...'he thought, " Why have you locked me in here? I could have the FBI here in under five seconds flat." He growled viciously. **

**"No you couldn't not here..."He replied doubtfully as his ears flicked back in response, " Its not like I want you to be trapped in a cage...all alone..."He murmured. **

**"STOP TALKING TO THE PRESIONER! Sparkless..."Laughed a cold cruel voice... **

**"Very well...Master." He replied as the creature began to lie down on the cold floor facing away from Butler. **

**'Hm...this could come to my advantage..' He thought as he looked at the lizard creature lying before him. ' But what did he mean by sparkless?'he thought. His head ached, memories where waiting to return. But his unconsciousness wasn't quite ready to believe. **

**Suddenly the door burst open, Holly stopped her action of attempting an escape, (talking with Artemis the first). The light blinded them at First Artemis Fowl the first put his hand in front of his face and looked up at the creature that stood before them. **

**"Your son will lead us to freedom human." He replied coldly his eyes flashing angrily. **

**"Freedom from what?" Demanded Artemis Fowl the first, " Maybe if you would have asked nicely instead of infecting my son- Your son is not infect, that was done against my wishes…it had nothing to do with the Fang clan of Keradoor." He interrupted he wore a black cape his eyes where protected by a silver helmet they glowed a crimson blood red. **

**"Well then what do you want with us?" Demanded Holly as she looked up at him. **

**"We have three because we will sacrifice one if necessary in order to get Artemis hear if he refuses or doesn't believe that we will." Replied the lycan in a mono tone. **

**"I see...But why are you doing this?" Demanded Holly icily. **

**"As I told you freedom, freedom from this curse of a place!" he hissed angrily, " Freedom to walk the streets at night without being hunted down!" He roared the lights went out at the creatures anger. " Foolish elf...do not speak to me as you are my equal!" he howled a long cold heartless howl before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut with a bang. **

**Arthours Notes: **

**That is all fork now muhahahahhaha!" **

**End. **


End file.
